


Well this took an unexpected turn

by anewtinystory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, kagami is a sweetheart, kurokuro / tetsutetsu, tagging is so confusing when everyone can be shipped with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya got to meet his internet friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, who was a basketball captain in his university in England. They arranged a practice match with Team Vorpal Sword, who didn't expect how close Kuroo and Kuroko were. What would Akashi do?</p><p>Based on a Tumblr anon's prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well this took an unexpected turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroko Tetsuya the birthday boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuroko+Tetsuya+the+birthday+boy).



> "It happened in London."  
> *Joey Tribbiani's voice* "IN LONDON???"

_\- Heathrow Airport, London -_

“ **T** etsuya! It’s good to finally see you!” The black-haired, suave-looking guy gave Kuroko a hug that lasted a bit longer than 3 mississippi’s. The generation of miracles stood nearby, deciding if they liked this new person or not.

Kuroko generously bestowed this guy his rare happy smile. The generation of miracles were conflicted.

“You look so much more gorgeous in real life!” The stranger wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s shoulders, his face so close to Kuroko’s that Kise had to shut his lips tight while squeezing Akashi’s arm to keep himself from shrieking out loud.

Kuroko’s cheek blossomed with a tiny blush. The generation of miracles were now on full alert.

The man in question was called Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s more than just your typical tall, dark and handsome kind of guy. In addition to being charming and smooth, rumor had it that he’s a sex god.

Although he’s still a first year student, he’s already the captain of his university basketball club. Kuroo was the reason Kuroko and Kagami and the rest of the Miragen were here in England. His mother owned the university and was more than happy to invite the famous Team Vorpal Sword, by Kuroo’s request, to train with their team.

* * *

 

“Who does that guy think he is anyway, being all touchy feely with Tetsu.” Aomine started. The rainbow boys plus Kagami all gathered in Akashi’s hotel room for the purpose of discussing this new threat, while Kuroko was battling jet lag by taking a nap in the next room.

“I think he’s trouble. He gives off a feeling of a dangerous guy, not like a murderer type, but like a predator type. Don’t you agree, Midorimacchi?”

“Um. We shouldn’t trust people we meet on the internet that easily. Kuroko should be more cautious, in fact.”

“But they’ve been talking to each other for a while, right... He’s still being too close to Kurochin though~”

“Well,” Kagami tried to make them see the positive side, “Apparently Kuroko learned conversational English from him and he also practiced Japanese with Kuroko. I think he’s an alright dude. Kuroko talked about him quite a lot recently.”

“Tetsuya did?” Akashi finally joined in the discourse. He wasn’t intimidated at all by this Kuroo person, but finding out Kuroko’s enthusiasm had provoked him a little.

“A-ah…” Kagami proceeded with care. “But it’s not like Kuroko said he’s dreamy, it’s just regular stuff.”

“What did Tetsu say about the guy? Does it sound like he found a new bro? Oi, Kagami, tell me this isn’t real.” Aomine obviously didn’t want his Tetsu to find another light? How many of these should he compete with?

“Kurokocchi is ours! Kagamicchi, we trusted you! How did you let this happen? Akashicchi, do something!” Kise panicked.

“You guys need to chill,” Kagami put his hands up to stop any more whining since he saw Midorima and Murasakibara were about to complain too.

“Even if you ask me to do something, Ryouta, it’s not like I can dictate Tetsuya on who to be friends with,” said Akashi as he passed a bottle of mineral water to Murasakibara, who had just finished his Snickers bar and now lounged comfortably on the bed.

“But I will listen to whatever Akachin says~” The giant baby was then patted lovingly on the head by a smiling Akashi.

* * *

 

On the first day of the training match, our Kisedai boys were out not only to practice, but also to assess the situation. They needed to see if this Kuroo Tetsurou dude had any ulterior motives towards their precious phantom sixth man.

Before that, however, they also needed to mind Kuroo’s teammates. The college club members were quite diverse in ethnicity, and to the generation of miracles’ surprise, even these people knew Kuroko. They flocked around him, either hugging or shaking his hand, talking in English and mentioning how it’s great to see him and that he’s cuter than they thought, etc.

Five rainbowheads turned to Kagami for an explanation.

“They occasionally video chat,” he responded, “It’s usually daytime in England when Kuroko got home from school and chat with Kuroo; the guy is often still hanging out with his teammates when they Skyped.”

“You let Kuroko mingle with strangers on the internet?” Midorima judged Kagami like a posh mom who cringed over a peasant’s way of raising children.

“Yeah, you mustn’t trust people easily these days~” Murasakibara also joined in with the bashing. This irritated Kagami a little; to be reprimanded by a neat guy like Midorima was one thing, but coming from the purple one who loved junk food?

“Oooh, let me guess,” Kagami talked back to Murasakibara, mocking him, “Did ‘’ _Akachin_ ‘’ tell you that?”

“I did,” Akashi replied innocently.

* * *

 

Team Vorpal Sword showed a brilliant game play, of course. By the end of the first day training, Kuroo and his mates were all over the Japanese team:

“You guys are amazing!”  
“How did you do that? That’s proper professional tricks, that!”  
“Did you really never miss any shots?”  
“Bro you huge!”  
“Sick moves!”

It’s pretty hard for them to admit, but the boys really did have fun playing with the English peeps. _Although…_

“He’s still too close to Tetsu!” Aomine started the meeting that night. They sent Murasakibara to take Kuroko out for sweets shopping, so the blue-haired-boy wouldn’t catch their secret convention. This time, it took place in Aomine’s room.

“Define _close_ ,” Kagami once again attempted to keep everything in perspective. “Even though Tetsurou is Japanese, he’s still raised in a Western culture. Things like hugging and kissing are pretty ordinary here.”

“Since when are you on a first name basis with the brat?” Aomine furrowed.

“I told you: cultural differences,” replied Kagami Taiga - bred in the USA. Kuroo called him Tiger-guy, and he quite liked having an English nickname. It’s pretty nostalgic.

“Tetsuya didn’t play any matches today,” Akashi brought this into attention, “he’s still worn out from the travel. But during the breaks, that person always came to talk to Tetsuya.”

“I believe this is called flirting, in fact,” Midorima fixed his glasses, showing confidence in his analysis.

“See? We knew he’s no good! This only confirms it!” Kise pulled out from his pocket a piece of paper full of scribbles. “Aominecchi and I compiled a list of Kuroo Tetsurou’s sins. Let me read it out to you and be convinced!”

Apparently, the unforgivable sins that Kuroo did were as follows:

  * being too close to Kurokocchi. his face is too close.
  * that smile, that grin
  * that hair
  * can’t stop calling people “bro”
  * answers when Aominecchi calls ‘Tetsu’
  * says that his and Kurokocchi’s “bro-name” could be KuroKuro or TetsuTetsu
  * smacking people’s butts as proof of sportsmanship
  * that hair. he definitely styled it, right? you can’t have a bedhead that stylish naturally. he must have done it purposely, right, Akashicchi??



“Well, these are just what’s on top of our heads,” Aomine finished. “Let’s see what he’ll do tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The next day, Kuroko Tetsuya was ready to play. He looked so excited, the giddiness on his face rivalled that of when he played streetball with his Teiko friends. Adding to the Kisedai’s annoyance, Kuroo also wore the biggest smile when he found out his penpal would appear on the court.

When the black-haired charmer fistbumped Kuroko just before the match begins, Kagami had to restrain Aomine. “It’s just a fistbump, what the hell is wrong with you?” The ace only calmed down when Akashi reminded him that “Tetsuya will not be happy if you make a big deal out of this”.

Things got more exciting when the other team finally learned of Kuroko’s basketball style. At least the Miragen had something to be smug about. Not for long though. The first incident happened when Kuroo tried to intercept a pass and only realised at last second that he almost knocked into Kuroko, who’d been behind him all along. Fortunately, he managed to dodge away - at the cost of his own balance. Kuroo fell to the floor, but instantly got up again and checked on Kuroko,

“Are you alright, Tetsuya? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, I didn’t notice you there.”

Kuroko practically chuckled at him, “Kuroo-san, I should be the one who ask if you’re alright.” More angelic smile was gifted to the taller man, “Besides, being unnoticed is what I’m supposed to do, so… don’t worry.”

Thus began the second incident...

“You’re amazing, Tetsuya,” Kuroo hugged Kuroko before briefly landing a kiss on his cheek. He then proceeded to give signals to his teammates to resume the game.

“Hold on,” Akashi walked to the fellow captain and crossed his arms. “As much as I respect the lifestyle in this country, I would prefer that you don’t flirt with my team member.”

“You tell him, Akashi!” Aomine stood behind his team leader, towering them both. He’s joined by Kise, completing the formation of the Kuroko Tetsuya Protection Squad’s president, vice, and field manager.

Murasakibara, from the other side of the court, took this chance to usher Kuroko to the bench, sitting him next to Kagami. “Now you’ll be safe here, Kurochin~”

“You are all overreacting.” Kuroko got up, about to approach the guys and tell them off. Kagami stopped him, “Kuroko, don’t get mad. They’re just worried about you.”

“Kagami-kun, I thought you’re on my side.”

“I’m not siding with anyone,” Kagami sighed.   _And that’s why I’m suffering_ , he added internally. _You guys are a lot of work. I should’ve stayed at home._

* * *

 

That evening, the generation of miracles lingered around in the jacuzzi -Kuroko had gone back to his room since it got too hot for him to handle- so they commenced their daily discussion™.

“You guys can hate him all you want, but I think Kuroo is genuinely a nice person, in fact.”

“Midorimacchi, what makes you say that? He kissed Kurokocchi on the cheek, in front of us! Who knows what he’d do when we’re not looking?”

“You are blinded by your thirst, Kise,” Midorima faced Murasakibara when saying this; his glasses were fogged up by the steam.

“Take a look at yourself,” Aomine retorted.

“I hate to admit this, but Shintarou is right,” Akashi closed his eyes and lowered his body into the warm water. “I didn’t sense any ill intentions from that person, and he sincerely apologised to us and Tetsuya after what happened today.”

“But Tetsu cancelled all that, saying that the brat shouldn’t have apologised at all cause apparently he ‘did nothing wrong’.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “It’s like we’re always the bad guys over here.”

“We do look like villains, I suppose,” Akashi said in a dark tone.

“Not me! I’m literally a model!” Kise protested.  “Look at my bubbly personality!”

“I am simply doing what is right, in fact!” Midorima also got defensive.

“And I’m just a big kid eating snacks~” Murasakibara too.

Akashi actually laughed, “It’s just me and Daiki, then.”

“No, it’s just you and _you_ ,” Aomine betrayed the redhead, fooling around, “I’m Tetsu’s best friend.”

* * *

 

Another day of training camp went by quite peacefully - almost. That afternoon, before Kuroo was about to leave, he asked if Kuroko wanted to stay over at his apartment. Only Kagami was there to witness this conversation, and when Kuroko agreed, Kagami could already imagine all the complaints and paranoia from the Teiko graduates. And because Kuroko would be gone by then, _he_ would be the one who had to calm down the rainbowheads. What a pain…

“Hey, I don’t mean to invite myself, but… can I come too?” Kagami asked Kuroo.

“A-ah… S-sure? Uh…“

“Kagami-kun, sorry but you can’t,” Kuroko decided to help his Brit friend. “Kuroo-san has a new puppy who is in a bad condition, and it doesn’t react well with strangers.”

“A- a dog?” Screw it, Kagami would rather hide in his room tonight and let Kuroko handle all his miraculous friends tomorrow. It’s not his job to babysit any of them anyway. “I’ll pass.”

“I’m sorry, mate,” Kuroo patted Kagami on the shoulder, “I only invite Tetsuya because he’s good with animals and my little Owl has seen him before when we Skyped.”

“You name your dog _Owl_?”

“Yeah I’ve always wanted an owl,” Kuroo teehee’d.

* * *

 

That evening, Kagami was spared from the flock of tall, angsty teenagers because it looked like none of the Kisedai boys knew about Kuroko’s whereabouts. Or so he thought.

The knock on his hotel room startled him; he tiptoed to the door and checked who it was through the peephole. If it’s those annoying group again, he’s going to pretend he’s not there. Fortunately(?), there’s only one person standing on the other side.

“Akashi?” Kagami opened the door, welcoming this unusual guest. The shorter redhead nodded and stepped inside.

“Kagami Taiga--”

“Jeez, just call me Taiga like you do the others. Besides, we’re in the west right now, so… just chill, man.”

“I see. Then I suppose you may also call me by my given name.”

“Cool,” Kagami grinned. “So what made you visit me tonight?”

“I think I need your advice.” Even Akashi sensed the uncertainty in his own voice when he said this.

Kagami, even more so, could only think of one response: “You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.”

* * *

 

The story of Akashi and Kuroko was simple. They quietly admired each other, but since both were very skillful in hiding their own feelings, nothing ever happened. Besides, it’s not like they had many chances to act upon it anyway, having lived in different cities.

Kagami knew that Kuroko likes Akashi, but as a decent man and a good friend, he kept that information to himself.

“I might have been in denial, but the past few days have made me realise,” Akashi sighed, “I want Tetsuya for myself.”

Kagami, mistaking this as a request of ownership, responded, “Er… Ask Kuroko’s parents instead of me?”

Akashi suddenly looked very annoyed, and when Kagami apologised, the captain explained, “No, sorry, that wasn’t directed to you. There’s just this voice in my head saying _‘this is what happens when Bakashi is consulting Bakagami’._ ”

“Your other self is a jerk.” Kagami lightly punched Akashi’s arm. Akashi rolled his eyes in agreement.

“About Tetsuya… I know where he is now and…”

“Kuroko only sees that guy as a friend, so don’t worry,” Kagami tried to calm Akashi down without revealing too much. “And Tetsurou only wants to show Kuroko his little Owl--”

“Show Tetsuya his _what_ ?!”

“His pet dog! Oh God, I wasn’t talking about his dick.”

The relieved look on Akashi’s face was almost comedic, but Kagami pitied this guy too much to comment on it. He offered his sympathy instead, “Must be hard, huh, liking someone who lives quite away from you.”

“That too, but geographical distance isn’t the main issue here,” Akashi smiled bitterly. “It’s a little complicated considering our history.”

“Kuroko isn’t the type who would dwell on the past though,” Kagami reminded him. “Stop being angsty and do whatever you need to do! I’m sure it’ll turn out fine. You’re Akashi Seijuro, right?”

“Right.” Akashi’s furrowed expression softened, the bitter smile turned radiant. “Thank you, Taiga.”

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya decided to take a nice warm bath that morning. It’s a Sunday and they didn’t have any training session scheduled on this free day.

Submerging himself in the bubbly water, Kuroko’s mind wandered. He planned to spend more time with his Teiko buddies and Kagami later on. Speaking of whom, Kuroko couldn’t help but feel the strangeness around his Japanese friends. It’s as though they had been avoiding him?

Kagami also seemed to be getting closer to the Kiseki kids. They flocked together a lot. Once or twice during training, when Kuroko approached them -which they would realise a bit late- he heard a whisper of “ssh here he comes” and their conversation would stop awkwardly, being all silent and just watching Kuroko joined in with several badly worn poker faces.

What bothers Kuroko more was that even Akashi played along with them. _That stupid captain_ , Kuroko blew from his mouth, making air bubbles on his bath.

* * *

 

That stupid captain was seen playing a one-on-one quite cheerfully with Kagami Taiga. There’s a tiny field with only one hoop next to the hotel’s back garden, and that’s where Kuroko found those two. As usual, they didn’t notice him at first.

 _‘Since when are they this friendly with each other?’_ Kuroko wondered, feeling more content than confused. _‘Akashi-kun sure gets along with the others so well now.’_

“Ha! I dodged your ankle break just then, Seijuro!” Kagami shouted ever-so-proudly as he went pass Akashi and aimed for the hoop.

 _‘Eh? “Seijuro”?’_ Kuroko’s smile turned into an involuntary frown.

“I was just distracted,” Akashi came up with an excuse, “It won’t happen again.”

“You were distracted those two other times too!”

“Taiga, you already know that my heart is in distraught.” They kept arguing while dribbling and trying to steal the ball from each other.

“Hey, I hope you’re not gonna claim that you could’ve beaten me by more points if not because of it!”

“You admit that yourself,” Akashi chuckled, “Bakagami.” He then successfully stole the ball and performed a dunk.

Kuroko froze in disbelief.

_What’s up with the intimacy?_

* * *

 

The boys spent that Sunday touring the famous streets of London. As the mom of the group (Midorimama) explained why they couldn’t get into the Buckingham Palace just “to shake hands with the Queen”, Kagami dragged Akashi to the side.

“Why aren’t you doing anything? Talk to the vanilla-addicted guy more! I can get rid of Kise and Ahomine for you,” he whispered, in English.

Akashi, amused, replied also in that language, “Let the boys enjoy today freely, it’s not often we’re all having a holiday abroad.”

“Oh my God, you turn so boring!” Kagami tried to keep his voice down while whisper-shouting. “Where’s that radical and impulsive Akashi Seijuro I knew?”

“I was never impulsive. Everything I did has purpose; although, I do improvise.”

“Then improvise now!” Kagami nudged Akashi’s side.

“Hm?”

“I don’t know, hold his hand, nibble his ear, anything you want-- do not cut his hair.” Kagami laughed at his own joke, but Akashi didn’t seem to catch that, responding with “Why would I, Tetsuya’s hair is perfect as it is.”

“Yes yes, everything _“Tetsuya”_ is perfect,” Kagami mocked. “Go get him already.”

“Taiga. Why are you so persistent? Do you know something?”

Kagami jumped at that. He almost forgot that Akashi was perceptive as heck. He didn’t want to accidently slip out how Kuroko felt about Akashi. Well, it might make things much more easier, but it also meant he’s meddling into their affair and he’s not sure if Kuroko would appreciate that.

“Eh, uh… I just want my friends to be happy,” Kagami shrugged, trying his hardest to look natural.

Akashi gave him a meaningful beam.

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t a happy man at the moment. What irked him more was that he knew there’s no reason to be grumpy. Everyone was getting along fine. _Even too fine_ , he thought, as he glanced at Kagami and Akashi and the rest of the colourful heads. They had just finished the regime for today and were now whispering to one another again, leaving Kuroko out.

“What’s wrong, Tetsuya? You look a little off,” Kuroo lightly touched Kuroko’s cheek.

This triggered the ‘Kuroo-radar’, so the generation of miracles immediately circled the KuroKuro combi.

“Why are you touching our Kurokocchi sensually, Mr. Kuroo?”

“Tetsu, get away from the sexual predator. Here, hide behind me.”

“Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, please be sensible,” Kuroko swatted the boys away. “It’s rude to accuse Kuroo-san like that. Unlike you guys, he’s been very caring towards me.” Kuroko added the last sentence out of spite, to emphasise how he felt being excluded from the group.

But all the Teiko graduates heard was _“Kuroo-san loves me the most, I also love Kuroo-san and his out-of-the-world hairstyle. Also, you guys have ridiculous hair colours. Aomine-kun you look like a dried raisin in the anime”_.

The generation of miracles were so offended it got them speechless. What’s not helping was Kuroo Tetsurou, staring at Kuroko with overwhelming affection, really wanting to show him his love, asking Akashi, “Is it okay if I kiss Tetsuya now?”

“No,” Akashi answered in a dangerous tone.

“But why?” Kuroo seriously thought that it’s the Eastern culture to ask the captain for permission in order to woo their team members.

Clearing up the misunderstanding, Kuroko began to explain, “Kuroo-san, you don’t have to ask for permission--” Kuroo, mistaking this statement as a consent, cupped the nape of Kuroko’s neck and kissed him. On the lips.

Kagami covered his own eyes with his palm, couldn’t bare to watch his mates turned all white like broken statues. Akashi was ready to punch Kuroo in the face, waiting for the split second it took to see if his Tetsuya was upset about this advance.

Kuroko broke away from the kisser; his face all shocked and dumbstruck. “Uh, Kuroo-san…” he said when he found his voice again, “Friends don’t kiss each other on the lips in our culture.”

Now it’s Kuroo’s turn to be dumbfounded. Did he just get _culture-zoned_ …??

“I--is that… Kurokocchi’s first k-kiss?” Kise was the first one to come back to life and react. His question brought up a riot. Except for Akashi and Kuroko, who remained silent, the others went frenzy with Kuroo apologising and Kagami doing the best he could to talk sense into them.

Finally Kuroko, sacrificing his personal information, revealed, “Please calm down; that kiss doesn’t mean anything nor is it my first kiss.”

Every last one of them was stupefied.

* * *

 

It’s not chilly that evening. Kuroko sat on the patio, watching the water trickled in the outdoor pool next to him. When the person he was waiting for arrived, he braced himself.

“Have you waited for long, Tetsuya?” Akashi’s figure was illuminated by the light coming from inside the hotel - it somehow added to his royal presence. Kuroko let himself indulge in that sight. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he was alone with Akashi Seijuro, but Kuroko Tetsuya was a person who never had to worry about how to act. He’d get away from being expressionless as always.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi poked into his daydreaming bubble.

“Ah, yes, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko lifted his head, making eye contact with the red and golden hues. He had prepared a greeting but that was all forgotten as his insides kept nagging him about how handsome the man in front of him was.

“I need to tell you something,” Akashi sat next to Kuroko and gave him his full attention.

Kuroko had suspected that something was going on, what’s with his friends acting all weird, hiding things from him. This could be it. Kuroko once again prepared himself to the upcoming discourse and sighed, “Are you going out with Kagami-kun?”

“What?”

“It’s fine, Akashi-kun. Despite what people say, I don’t have any romantic feelings towards Kagami-kun, so you don’t have to console me.”

“Again, _what_?” Akashi tilted his head in confusion. His expression was so cute and dumb at the same time that Kuroko wanted to both kiss him and punch him in the face.

“I thought… You and Kagami-kun are extremely close lately, you’re even on a first name basis.”

“I am on a first name basis with all of you.”

“He even calls you…” Kuroko hesitated, a bit embarrassed to say it, “Seijuro.”

“Tetsuya,” Akashi’s eyes glinted at this development, “Are you jealous?” He’s wearing a smug smile, the kind that could serve to irritate or arouse or both.

It was both for Kuroko.

* * *

 

Akashi was disturbed from his slumber by heavy knockings on his hotel room door. Not bothering to dress up, he waddled towards the noise.

“Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Help!”  
“Keep on shouting and he’s going to strangle you for real, Kise.”  
“No way! Akashicchi loves me!”  
“But Akashi doesn’t like being forced to wake up, in fact.”  
“Nobody likes that, though~ I can understand Akachin.”

Akashi opened the door and let his bedhead greeted his friends. He saw Kagami first, who immediately offered his condolences, “Sorry, I tried to keep these guys away but they just can’t chill.” Then Kagami noticed the thing that silenced the other rainbowheads.

“What’s the matter?” Akashi asked shortly, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

“Dude, you’re naked.” Kagami looked away.

“Oh,” the captain said indifferently, then turning back to the room, “Come in then.”

“Only if you’re gonna wear something!” Aomine shouted, but followed the others in anyway.

Akashi grabbed a sleeping robe to wear. “So why are you guys here?”

“Kurokocchi is missing! There’s no answer from his room!”

“No, he’s not. Now let me go back to sleep,” Akashi fought back a yawn.

“Akashi, do you know something--” Midorima’s question was interrupted by an ungodly scream.

“Minechin, what the hell~?”

“AKASHI YOUR PILLOW JUST MOVED!!” Aomine pointed at the lumps under the thick bed covers.

Kagami, surprisingly quick to put two and two together, laughed nervously, “Ahaha, you must have imagined that! Classic Ahomine! Come on guys, let’s go and leave Seijuro to his business.”

“AAAAAH!! IT JUST MOVED AGAIN! SHIT THERE’S A HAND COMING OUT OF IT!”

“Aomine-kun so noisy.” The hand talked. “How many times do we have to do this. I’m not a ghost.”

“TETSU??!”

“Kurokocchiii!???”

Midorima’s glasses cracked a little when Kuroko appeared out of the blanket, most likely naked from the look of it. Aomine and Kise repeatedly screamed Kuroko’s names, as though it would help them to digest the situation.

Murasakibara was probably the chillest - and most pure. “Heee~ I also want to sleepover in Akachin’s room~”

“You have to sleep diagonally, don’t you Atsushi?” Akashi started to be more awake after all the commotion. “There won’t be any room for me.”

“I can be the cushion for you~” the other male replied mindlessly.

“Murasakibara-kun, please do not flirt with my boyfriend.”

“BOYFRIEND? TETSU AND AKASHI? FUCK ME!”  
“When did this happen, in fact??”  
“I am so conflicted! I like Kurokocchi but I also like Akashicchi!? Can I join this relationship??”  
“So Akachin was the one who got Kurochin’s first kiss?”

Akashi was about to tell them the story of how they had been attracted to each other since years ago, how all the Kuroo fiasco had triggered him not to share Tetsuya with anyone else, which led to how they tasted each other’s most intimate parts just a couple of hours ago. Yeah, they didn’t sleep much last night.

However, he was distracted by Murasakibara’s simple question. Who, exactly, had claimed his Tetsuya’s first kiss?

“Now that you mention it, Atsushi,” Akashi furrowed, “It was not me.”

The boys looked at each other. Kagami put his hands up, “not me!” Kise wailed, “I could only dream of doing that!” Aomine wrinkled his face, “You people are sick. Tetsu is like my brother!” Midorima shook his head furiously, while Murasakibara was thinking hard, “Could I have done it without realising~?”

In the end, they all focused their eyes on Kuroko Tetsuya, who had too low a blood pressure to deal with these overgrown babies.

“It was Akashi-kun.” He pulled the covers to snuggle inside and went back to sleep.

“But Akashicchi said it wasn’t--”

Then realisation dawned on them.

“You bastard,” Akashi went out of character and cursed to the persona residing inside his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE !
> 
> The boys: But who stole [Kuroko]'s first kiss??  
> Kuroko: It's Akashi-kun deshou.  
> *Oreshi smirks the smirkiest smirk*
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I apologise to those who are dissatisfied with Kuroo's character (you and me both, honey). I didn't want to make him as an antagonist, he's a special guest star! Speaking of KuroKuro/TetsuTetsu, have you guys seen that beautiful fanart where Kuroo is kissing Kuroko? (I can't find it ;_;)


End file.
